Letter To The Editor
by 28dOOMDoom28
Summary: Sydney writes a letter to the editor about her theory on the CIA. ONESHOT!


**Title:** _Letter To The Editor_

**Author:** _28dOOMDoom28_

**Summary:** _Sydney writes a letter to the editor about her theory on the CIA. ONESHOT_

**Disclaimer:** _This story is totally made up and I am in no way affiliated with Alias or Disney/Buena Vista. Sorry if anyone takes offence at this. It's just some weird idea that I came up with while waiting for the mousse I was making to set, that and I trying to avoid my Summer Holidays Homework. Happy New Year Everybody!_

Monday 8th January 2007

Dear Editor,

My name is Sydney and I have been doing research into the Disney/Buena Vista Entertainments history and have found many vital accounts missing from the article written in last weeks Sunday Newspaper. I was outraged when I found that you had completely ignored the facts that the main Executives for this privately owned company had at one time or another all been a part of the CIA. Now, all of a sudden there is a show shown on air about a young woman spy for the CIA showing on air. I am yet to watch this as I am convinced it has subliminal messages in it, wanting citizens of Earth to become its mind slaves and go on secret missions around the globe. I also feel that the CIA has to do with my friends deaths and disappearances, especially my fiancé, Danny. I believe my boss Michael Vaughn to be an affiliate of this company. I am yet to find evidence against this. If this show is not taken off air within a month then I will write to you again as this show will never be a hit.

From Sydney Bristow, LA

Monday 15th January 2007

Dear Ms Bristow,

I am sorry to hear about the death of your fiancé and the disappearance and/or death of your friends. But I am here to tell you that you are clinically insane or perhaps you are on drugs. I have talked to my bosses and they have decided to track you down just to make you watch this fantastic show to prove that the CIA is not trying to brainwash the citizens of Earth. If you would only give this show a chance I feel that you would see why we have reviewed this show with such ratings.

From Kendall (Editor)

Monday 22nd January 2007

Dear Kendall,

I am afraid if you are trying to track me down you will be unable to do so as I am always traveling around working for my job at the Bank Credit Dauphine. I still refuse to become a spy for the CIA and I will avenge my friends death. I now believe that you are being controlled by the CIA or at least the American Government who are just as bad. Since, you have this affiliation you will not be able to contact me again as my father will have everything changed so that you will not be able to interfere with my life. Please consider the fact that you have just lost one readers trust and support. No thanks.

From Sydney Bristow

Thursday 22nd February 2007

Dear Mr Bristow,

My name is Kendall and I advise you get your daughters mental health looked at seeing as she believe everything to be one great big conspiracy. I'm sure with the amount this will cost you they will end up telling you the same thing. This is your fault for not being a very good father figure and for not having a mother figure either. Thank you.

From Kendall

Monday 25th February 2007

Dear Mr Kendall,

I do believe that you should stay out of my family's business. I myself work for the CIA and as does Sydney so if she believe that Disney, Buena Vista or even the American Government is all working together for a big conspiracy then the chances are they are. She is in perfectly fine health. I ask that you never contact either of us again.

P.S Watch your back

A/N: Ok please tell me what you think. I know that I should be working on my two WIP's. I am however trying to take a break away from them as I prepare myself for another hard year of schooling. Wish me luck, Year 11 AHOY!

P.S I know this was a little weird, but I can't help it. It's usually the sorts of things that I come up with, esecically since at the moment in time my Mum's using the other computer to chat with one of her old friends, while I innocently await dinner and the internet.


End file.
